anything for u baybehh
by MAYnNAY137KyuMin
Summary: kecintaan seorang cho kyuhyun pada sang kekasih lee sungmin dengan cara melakukan apapun yang di inginkan sungmin agar sang kekasih senang. ITS KYUMIN GUYS LETS GO


ANYTHING FOR U MY BAYBEEHH ~

CAST : LEE SUNGMIN

CHO KYUHYUN

ANOTHER MEMBER SJM

SUMARRY : Apapun akan dilakukan seorang cho kyuhyun untuk lee sungmin sang kekasih tercinta.

BOYLOVE-YAOI-ONESHOOT

KEEP READING ~GIDEHAEDOE JOHA LETS GO~

#AUTHOR POV

Menjelang tengah malam para member SJM kembali ke hotel setelah selesai menyelesaikan schedule mereka di Negara gajah tersebut yah mereka lagi berada di Thailand. Suasana di dalam van begitu heboh terdengar akibat ulah duo HaeHyuk yang melangsungkan protes mereka pada sang evil Kyuhyun.

"yah kyuhyun ah apa-apaan kau tadi kenapa langsung jatuh pas melawan sungmin hyung? Aku tau kau hanya mengalah padanya kan?'' kata sang lead reaper SJ

"betul itu sok geantelman sok mengalah pada ming hyung"timpal sang ikan mokpo

"aish diamlah hyung, lebih baik aku mengalah tadi daripada hidup ku terancam setelah acara itu berakhir"jawab sang evil

"memangnya kalau tadi kau tak mengalah apa yang akan diperbuat oleh ming hyung kyu?''tanya donghae

"asal kalian tau sewaktu kita prepare acara itu dia mendekat padaku dan mengatakan _**"kyunie pokoknya kali ini kau harus mengalah padaku di game ini. Aku bosan kalah terus dan ingat apabila saat melawanku kau tak mau kalah siap-siap kau berpuasa tak menyentuhku, memelukku, menciumku bahkan melihatku saja kau pasti tak akan mampu. Ingat itu kyunie semua tergantung padamu"**_. Kalian lihat bahkan sekarang pun dia masih tengah merjuk padaku karena tim nya kalah"kyuhyun berujar emosi dan lemas. Dan lihatlah bahkan dua hyper itu bukannya prihatin dengan nasib kyuhyun mereka malah asik tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"haha terima nasibmu evil tengil dan selamat puasa tidak menyentuh min hyung. Aku berani bertaruh kau pasti akan langsung gila haha"kata hyukjae.

"YA DIAM KALIAN!"emosi kyuhyun plus dengan deathglare yang sukses membungkam mulut duo haehyuk.

# kamarhotel

"chagiya kau mau kemana kenapa malah mau membawa koper? kitakan belum mau pulang ke korea"Tanya kyuhyun panic

"eoh?apa kau lupa telah melanggar janjimu, annyeong kyubear selamat berpuasa tidak menyentuhku ah ani melihatku "jawab sungmin tenang. Kyuhyun yang langsung connect berlari cepat mengunci pintu hotel dan melempar ke atas lemari kunci tersebut sehingga sungmin tak sampai mengapainnya.

"yak kyunie cepat buka pintunya aku mau keluar, aku tak mau tidur bahkan dekat dengan mu kau pembohong''teriak sungmin

"baby tolong dengan penjelasannku, bukan aku bebohong toh buktinya aku tadi kalah saat melawanmu bermain kucing tak jelas itu"kata kyuhyun sabar

"ani kau bohong buktinya tim ku tetap kalah, aku benci padamu mengapa tak pernah mau kalah dengan ku hiks kau jahat tak mau mengalah padaku hiks kau tak mau menurutiku lagi hiks kau tak cinta pada ku lagi"isak sungmin

"ya ya kenapa kau menangis hanya karena hal sepele begini"panic kyuhyun

"hiks biarkan aku menangis karena kau tak mencintaiku lagi"

"siapa bilang aku tak cinta padamu jangan asal bicara lee sungmin. Dengar baby aku tadi sudah mengalah padamu bahkan aku juga menyuruh hae hyung untuk ikut mengalah agar tim kalian menang tapi dasar monyet hyper itu tak mau menuruti perintahku"

"jangan menyalahkan orang lain kyu, kau yang salah bukan hyukie dan lagian sewaktu hyukie menang kau langsung bersemangat dan gembira apanya itu yang kau maksud mengalah'

"aigoo ne ne my baby pinky sweety bunny ming aku salah aku cho kyuhyun mengaku salah pada lee sungmin, apakah lee sungmin mau memaafkan pangeran tampan cho kyuhyun?"

"shileo!"

"ayolah baby apapun akan kulakukan asal kan kau memaafkan ku dan tak menghukumku begini"

"jinjja kyunie? aku bisa melakukan apapun yang ku mau?

"ne cepat apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mendapatkan maaf darimu baby?

"KYUNIE HARUS KELUAR KAMAR HOTEL DENGAN MENGGUNAKAN KOSTUM KUCING BERWARNA PINK DAN NGEDANCE BREAK DOWN DI DEPAN SELURUH TAMU HOTEL!"

"MWO"

Haha untuk saat ini kyuhyun benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dia berjanji tak akan mau membuat bunny mingnya merajuk kembali. Dan liahat lah betapa malunya dia di tonton oleh seluruh manusia yang ada di hotel ini. Seorang cho kyuhyun yang terkenal tampan harus rela melakukan hal yang memalukan. Bukan hanya itu kyuhyun juga mengutuk tak akan menyelamatkan hidup duo hyper haehyuk yang tertawa keras sambil merekam dirinya yang menari dengan konstum kucing

"awas tunggu saatnya akan kupatahkan leher kalian'geram kyuhyun dalam hati.

# kamar kyumin

"gomawoyo nae kyunie chagi,, aku mencintaimu kau memang kekasih terbaik"kata manis sungmin

"ne baby apapuan akan kulakukan demi mu sekarang tarik hukuman mu dan berikan aku hadiah karena telah berhasil memalukan diriku"pinta kyuhyun

"okok kau terbebas dari hukuman dan sebagai hadiahnya kau boleh melakukan ritul ranjang favorite mu"jawab sungmin malu.

"jinjja"

"ne kyunie"

Dan berlangsung lah kegiatan panas yang dilakukan kyumin biarkan kyuhyun mendapatan hadiahnya atas usahnya mendapatkan maaf dari sang bunny tercinta tanpa kita ganggu.

END

Thanks semoga suka dan ini terinspirasi dari game SJM di Thailand ''ASIA LOVER''. Aku buat ff karena di acara itu kyu jelas banget kayak ngalah ama ming solanya dia langsung jatuh padalhan ming gak ada ngapa-ngapian dia. Haha itulah cho kyuhyun selalu mencintai lee sungmin. HIDUP KYUMIN


End file.
